


Broken Elevator

by Angelred



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Ferris Bueller references, Gen, Satan - Freeform, This was for a creative writing assignment, ferris bueller - Freeform, matthew broderick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelred/pseuds/Angelred
Summary: Abed is attending a convention when he finds himself stuck in the elevator with a mysterious man(Hey! This was written for a creative writing assignment where we had to choose a fictional character and write a scene with them stuck in the elevator with an angel, the devil, our mother, or ourselves!)
Kudos: 5





	Broken Elevator

Abed Nadir was beyond excited. He was at a comic convention with his best friend, Troy, and his other friend, Annie, and they were going to meet the Matthew Broderick with Abed dressed as Ferris Bueller, Troy dressed as Cameron Frye, and Annie dressed as Sloane Peterson from Abed’s favourite movie (tied with Ghostbusters, An American Werewolf in London, Back to The Future, Blade Runner, Stand By Me, Stripes, Star Wars IV through VI, Jaws, Raising Arizona, Jurassic Park, Seven, The Matrix, Goonies, Breakfast Club, Real Genius, Better Off Dead, The Fog of War, and Pulp Fiction.), Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. It couldn’t get much better than this. 

In fact, Abed was on his way to meet Matthew Broderick. He had briefly separated from Troy and Annie to look at merchandise of Luke Skywalker, but they had agreed on a meeting place and time, and Abed was stepping on the elevator to go there now. The building had many floors, and the elevator was slower than most people would’ve liked, but it was better than taking the stairs, especially for conserving energy to see the most possible. Abed had done the calculations, made a hypothesis, and tested it by using his other friends as test subjects a week prior, Jeff Winger was not pleased with the amount of stairs he had been forced to climb throughout that week. Britta Perry was very happy with how little she had to walk around in the Dreamatorium in comparison.

Abed pushed the button for the 15th floor (he was currently on the 11th.) and watched the elevator door close. The elevator was empty and peaceful, it slowly glided up before stopping abruptly on the 12th floor. The door slid open and a sharply dressed man in a suit stepped on. Under normal circumstances, he would have looked very out of place, but this was a comic convention, red skin and horns were fine here. He pressed the button for the 17th floor and stood silently next to Abed, checking his watch.

“Cool cosplay,” Abed looked over at him. “Are you Hellboy?”

The man laughed and shook his head. “No.”

“Who are you then?” Abed tilted his head slightly. It wasn’t exactly surprising, just because a costume was cool didn’t mean it was accurate. The man hardly looked anything like Hellboy beyond red skin and horns, one of which Hellboy didn’t exactly have.

“I’m…” The man gestured to himself. “The devil.”

“Ohh. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool.” Abed nodded. “I’m Ferris Bueller.”

“No, you’re Abed Nadir. I am the actual devil.”

“What are you doing at a comic convention?”

“It’s one of the easiest places to do my job.”

Abed nodded again in response. Suddenly, the elevator jolted and stopped, lights flickering.

“What happened?” Abed asked. “Are we stuck?”

“No issues, sorry, that’s just me.” The devil (apparently.) chuckled, then closed his eyes in concentration, and did absolutely nothing besides stand there. “That’s… odd. It would appear we’re actually stuck.”

“I’m supposed to meet my friends Troy and Annie on floor 15 right now. We’re going to see Matthew Broderick.” Abed tried pressing the 15th floor button again. “That’s why I’m dressed as Ferris Bueller. Troy’s dressed as Cameron, Annie’s dressed as Sloane. I should’ve run through this scenario in the Dreamatorium.”

“Well, hate to leave you hanging, Ferris, but-” Again, the devil (apparently.) did absolutely nothing. He stared up at the ceiling and raised his voice. “Seriously? You draw the line of teleportation in an elevator?”

“Who are you talking to?” Abed inquired.

The devil scoffed and sighed. “God.”

“Oh, cool, my friend Shirley does that sometimes, but it’s different.”

“Yes, Shirley Bennet. She’s a nightmare for guys like me.”

“When Shirley talks to God she’s usually happy after, but based on the situation alone, I think that you’re angry.” Abed explained.

“Yeah, you think?” The devil exhaled, a puff of steam came out of his mouth and evaporated a few seconds later.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Abed sighed. “I hope I’m not too late to meet Matthew Broderick.”

“And I hope I’m not too late to keep my sanity after this conversation.” The devil leaned forward and pressed a button with a symbol of a phone on it. Nothing happened. 

“That’s weird.” Abed tried pushing the button. Still, nothing happened. He kept pushing it repeatedly, in hopes that something would work. “So, are you here for anything in particular, or just for being evil?”

“...Just evil.”

Abed nodded. “Cool, I’m here for Star Wars, mostly. And Matthew Broderick, obviously. Or anything else cool I find. I saw a table with Alien stuff, but I’m gonna check it out after I meet Matthew, if that still happens.” Abed stopped pressing the button.

“What in Your name did I do to deserve this?” The devil was staring up again, then he kicked the wall of the elevator.

“This is the part where Satan goes berserk.” Abed stared forward.

“Who are you talking to?” The devil held his hand on his forehead. He was beginning to remind Abed of Jeff a little.

“It’s a fourth wall break.” Abed explained. “You know, Ferris Bueller.”

“Right, that’s the most important thing right now! Ferris Bueller! Not that I’m behind schedule or anything.” The devil was actually a LOT like Jeff.

“Do you know a guy named Jeff Winger?

“Abed, I’m semi-omniscient, I know everyone,” The devil scoffed. “And he was a defense attorney, we worked together.”

“I remember him describing you, but at the time I thought it was just racism.” Abed looked at the man with literal red skin. “Ism’s, in my opinion, are not good.”

Abed and the devil stood silently for a couple minutes. It didn’t seem like the elevator was moving any time soon, it was possible that hope was lost for both of them, which was probably worse for Abed than it was for the actual devil.

“One more try wouldn’t hurt.” Abed leaned forward and pressed the button to the 15th floor once more. Miraculously, the elevator jolted to life and started moving, the doors opened at the 15th floor, where Troy and Annie were standing.

“Abed! There you are, we were worried!” Annie smiled at Abed as he stepped off, the devil followed behind him, probably not wanting to risk getting stuck again.

“What happened?” Troy asked.

“Got stuck in an elevator, then I just pressed the button a bunch and got unstuck.” Abed quickly explained.

“I don’t think we’ll make it in time for the panel, Abed, I’m sorry.” Annie frowned. Unfortunately, this particular convention had a policy of not letting people into panels late so they wouldn’t disturb the audience members that had arrived on time.

“Yeah, it sucks, I was kind of looking forward to meeting Matthew Broderick too,” Troy sucked a breath of air in. “Abed and I watched Ferris Bueller’s Day Off all week, I’m kind of a fan now.”

“Hm…” Abed turned toward the devil. “What time is it?”

The devil checked his watch. “1:25.”

“Well, there’s a sea of people, but I think we can make it for 1:30.” Abed turned to his friends. “Do you remember that part of the experiment where I made Jeff walk around all day then had him run across campus while it was super busy?”

Troy and Annie nodded.

“Well, that’s what we have to do. Annie, take those go-go boots off, they’ll limit you.” Annie quickly removed the shoes. “Troy, you take Annie’s bag with our water bottles, if we run we can just chug some when we get there. You’re the fastest because you were a quarterback, you can make it there first and save our spots in line. Annie, you’re an innocent school girl, if you get stuck you can just ‘Excuse me, please!’ your way through the crowd. If my experiment was right, we should make it there with enough energy to walk around more later with only needing minimal water intake.”

“Abed Nadir, you’re my hero.” Troy said, grabbing the bag from Annie.

“Alright, let’s move.” Troy bolted and Annie did a mix of speed walking and running behind him, already pulling out her ‘Excuse me, please!’s. 

Abed turned toward the sharply dressed man once more. “Thanks for giving us the time. You know, life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop to look around once and a while, you could miss it.”  
And with that, Abed bolted off to meet Matthew Broderick.


End file.
